


What my mother doesn't know

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!p Lexa, HSAU, Pregnant Clarke, Teen Pregnancy, intersex lexa, oblivious Abby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby was mostly absent in Clarke's life. When Jake passed away neither of them knew how to help each other. Clarke sought solace in the arms of her best friend, and neighbour, Lexa and Abby threw herself into her work with such abandon that even at home she barely noticed anything other than her work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've read so many HSAU fics where our girls are hiding from their parents (usually Abby and/or Jake) which sparked this idea, what if they weren't hiding, what if Abby was totally oblivious to everything in her home. This started out as a silly one shot, but plot happened.

"Clarke, shouldn't we wait until we're upstairs for this conversation?" Raven asked, reluctant to discuss her romantic exploits where Abby might hear.

  
"I'm telling you, we can say anything we like and she won't actually register it." Clarke grinned, looking at her friends.

  
"Prove it." Octavia said.

  
Clarke rolled her eyes. "Hey mum? We're going up to my room for an orgy, okay?"

  
"That's nice girls, have fun." Abby called back.

  
"See?"

  
"Clarke, what if she had actually listened that time!" Raven's eyes widened, she was terrified of being banned from the Griffin house - it was safer than her own home.

  
"That'd be a first." Lexa snorted.

  
"Oh my god! You've told her this sort of stuff before!" Octavia accused.

  
"We've followed through on it too." Clarke smirked.

  
"I knew it!" Raven dragged Clarke and Lexa upstairs to Clarke's room. Octavia followed, shutting the door behind them before rounding on their two friends.

  
"Spill!" Octavia ordered.

  
"I thought we just had?" Lexa joked, pulling Clarke down to sit on her lap.

  
"How did it start?"

  
"Gay chicken." Clarke laughed.

  
"Oh my god, you two are literally the most competitive people on the planet, why would a game like that be a good idea? Neither of you could let the other win." Raven rolled her eyes.

  
"I'd say we both won." Clarke smirked.

  
"Oh, wow - TMI Griff." Octavia held up her hands.

  
"So your movie marathons?" Raven asked.

  
"We have sex." Lexa nodded.

  
"On the couch?" Octavia asked, her lip curling in faint horror.

  
"A few times, as well as my bed, over the desk, once in the kitchen and several times in the bathroom." Clarke gestured to the various surfaces as she listed them.

  
"And your car." Lexa reminded her.

  
"How often?" Raven demanded.

  
"At the moment? Almost daily." Lexa looked at Clarke in a way that suggested that it was the blonde who instigated it all.

  
"You horny little shit." Octavia laughed.

  
"Not my fault. I've been assured it's a common problem for women in their second trimester." Clarke shrugged.

  
Lexa's hands rested protectively over Clarke's stomach. With Lexa's hands smoothing the loose fabric of Clarke's shirt, their friends could see the slight swell of her stomach.

  
"You're pregnant?" Raven said.

  
"Lex, you want to take this one?"

  
"Sure." Lexa nodded. "I was born intersexed." She paused. "And it turns out Clarke really loves my dick." She laughed.

  
"So Lexa knocked you up?" Octavia asked.

  
"She did. Anya was pissed, and well you can imagine my mother's reaction." Clarke shrugged.

  
"You told Anya?" Anya was Lexa's older sister who was perpetually in a bad mood, and who had been Lexa's guardian for most of her life.

  
"She yelled and called us irresponsible, but she calmed down once she remembered that Lexa's almost sterile, the fact she got me pregnant is a miracle, and it might be her only chance at a biological child." Clarke said. "She's not happy that we're so young, but she wasn't much older when she got pregnant the first time." There was a tense silence, all four girls remembered Lexa's nephew, Gustus, who had died before his fifth birthday.

  
"We have this weird silence thing going - except when she's giving Clarke advice." Lexa said, breaking the silence.  

  
"Actually her advice has been super helpful." Clarke added. "And she gave me a heap of her maternity clothes, and I've been getting some baby practice in with Tris."

  
"That's why you're always over there?" Octavia said.

  
"Anya appreciates the help." Clarke shrugged. "And I appreciate the practice."

  
"And you've told your mother?"

  
"Yes, but she hasn't listened to anything I've said to her since junior high. I've told her about my OB appointments, but she has no clue." Clarke shrugged.

  
"Surely she'll notice when there's a baby in the house though?" Raven said.

  
"Who knows." Clarke shrugged. "I haven't lied to her, I've told her about every scan and test - she just doesn't listen."

  
They continued talking for a couple of hours, Clarke and Lexa explaining their plan for when the baby arrived. Clarke was due after graduation, but she had already finished all of her academic work, Lexa too. They were counting on Abby's total lack of interest in Clarke's life, and planning to raise the baby right under her nose.

  
"And if she does notice?"

  
"My dad owned an apartment near the Polis campus, he left it to me in his will - he never like the idea of me living in the dorms there."

  
"You're still going to college?"

  
"Of course." Clarke nodded. "Lex and I will live in dad's apartment, and we'll share baby duties, we've both qualified for full scholarships. And Mum will give me an allowance so I don't have to worry about working while I study."

  
"And you don't think that college and a newborn will be too much?"

  
"We know we're in for a hard few years, but It's going to be worth it." Lexa nodded.

  
"Shit." Raven said. "You two are meant to be the ones who have their shit together. The sensible ones."

  
"We've got our shit together - we have a baby on the way, so we have to." Lexa said.

  
"I thought you said you wanted to be married before having kids?" Octavia said.

  
"Which brings us to the reason we've told you everything today." Lexa began.

  
"So we thought we'd uncovered the greatest piece of gossip since the Finn debacle and this was your plan all along?" Raven whined - Clarke and Lexa were always two steps ahead.

  
"Yeah." Clarke giggled. "I need the two of you to help me pick out a dress. We're getting married next week."

  
"But you need witnesses."

  
"Anya has agreed, and we were hoping that you'd be our second Rae. We would have asked you O, but-"

  
"I'm not eighteen." She shrugged, she understood. She was a sophomore while her best friends were seniors.

  
"Yeah. But we want you there." Clarke promised as she stood to grab her bag. "Ready to go?"

  
"Is Lexa coming?"

  
"No, I'm going with Anya." Lexa said.

  
"Good." Octavia nodded. "Okay, let's go!" The four of them made their way downstairs to Clarke's car.

  
Clarke paused in the entry. "Mum, I'm going to buy my wedding dress, can I take your Amex?"

  
"Sure, dear, have fun." Abby called back as Clarke took her mother's credit card from her purse.

  
"Why have we not been playing these games with Abby for years?" Octavia whined.

  
"We have." Lexa shrugged.

  
"See you later?" Clarke said.

  
"Of course. Have fun shopping." Lexa kissed Clarke goodbye before going next door.

  
"Oh my god, you're actually the cutest couple." Raven squeed. "I can't believe you didn't tell us!"

  
"Im sorry." Clarke promised as they got into the car.

  
-

  
The following Saturday they met at the courthouse. Octavia and Raven had helped Clarke to find the perfect dress, a white sundress with a lace overlay, the skirt flaring just above her slight bump. Lexa wore an old dress of Anya's that they'd made some alterations to.

  
The ceremony was short and simple and afterwards they went to lunch before going to the park where Anya took photos of the newlyweds.

  
Clarke took a print of her favourite shot and stuck it to the fridge - she wondered if maybe it would be the thing that finally prompted her mother to pay attention to her.

  
She and Lexa were cooking dinner when they heard Abby come home. "Hi mum, we made dinner." Clarke called.

  
"Thanks girls." Abby smiled as she served herself a bowl. "Did you have a good day?"

  
"We went to the courthouse and got married."

  
"Sounds like fun." Abby already had a file open in her hand. "I'll be in my office, don't stay up too late."

  
Clarke sighed, even face to face her mother didn't actually pay any attention to her.

  
"Hey, it's okay." Lexa comforted her.

  
"I miss my dad."

  
"I know. I miss him too." She let go of Clarke to finish setting the table. "Come on, let's eat, then we can watch a movie."

  
"Yes please." Clarke sighed.

  
"We could go confront her if you want, tell her everything?" Lexa suggested.

  
"Why, we've already told her everything." Clarke shook her head.

  
"We can go stay at my place?"

  
"No, we'll wake Tris, and then Anya will make us resettle her as punishment." Clarke laughed. "The sauce is missing something." She said after her first bite.

  
"Oh god, what is it this time?" Lexa cringed, waiting for Clarke's next pregnancy induced flavour disaster.

  
"Chutney!" The blond declared.

  
"Babe, it's a creamy pesto sauce - chutney is literally the worst thing to add."

  
"Can you see if there's any in the fridge?" Clarke pouted.

  
Lexa rolled her eyes, but did as Clarke asked. "No chutney."

  
"How about a pickle?"

  
"There's a fresh jar of them."

  
"Can you slice one up for me?"

  
"Sure. But you're brushing your teeth before we watch the movie."

  
Clarke pouted. "It's not my fault my sense of taste is screwed up - it's the squid's."

  
Lexa laughed as she delivered the sliced pickle to her wife. "I know, and I'm not making fun of you, I just don't like pickles." She kissed Clarke's forehead before taking her seat.

  
"I have a scan this week."

  
"On Tuesday at three. I know, and I'll be there." Lexa nodded.

  
"You haven't told me if you want to know the sex."

  
"Babe, I think I'm proof that the ultrasound can't give us an accurate read on that." She laughed.

  
"I know, but aren't you curious?"

  
"It's not like it'll change anything." Lexa shrugged.

  
"I know."

  
"But you still want to know, don't you?"

  
"Yes!" Clarke pouted.

  
"Then we'll find out."

  
"Yay." Clarke grinned.

  
They cleaned up after dinner before heading up to Clarke's room to watch a movie. "Raven and Octavia both want to be the godmother."

  
"I thought we agreed on Anya."

  
"We did, and that's what I told them."

  
"But?"

  
"No but, I agree with you, Anya should be the baby's godmother. They've demanded two more children so they can be godmothers too."

  
"Of course they have." Lexa sighed.

  
"We haven't talked about more kids." Clarke said.

  
"It's unlikely to happen." Lexa said.

  
"But if it did?"

  
"I wouldn't be opposed to more than one. No more than three though."

  
"Two sounds good." Clarke decided. "It's lonely being an only child."

  
"I know."

  
"We shouldn't leave too big an age gap either."

  
"We won't."

  
"Good." Clarke sighed happily, snuggling into Lexa's arms.

  
"Raven wants to throw you a baby shower."

  
"That would mean telling people." Clarke said. "I don't want to be the pregnant girl - everyone will stare."

  
"Babe, you are the pregnant girl. And if anyone talks shit about you, I'll set them straight."

  
"Fine, she can throw the party, but I get to approve the guest list."

  
"Sure." Lexa agreed. "Are we going to tell people about the wedding?"

  
"We could put the pictures up online, and change our statuses on Facebook?"

  
"And let people figure it out on their own?"

  
"And let people think whatever the hell they want." Clarke shrugged. "We know what we are, and so do the people who matter - well except for my mum - who cares about everyone else."

  
"Okay, which pictures?" Lexa pulled out her phone so that they could pick their favourites.

\---

**Clarke Griffin shared Lexa Woods's post:**

**Love you too, wifey! xxx <3 ** **  
Lexa Woods married Clarke Griffin. I'm the luckiest girl in the world, I love you to the moon and back babe. #blessed #shesaidyes**   
  


 


	2. Marcus finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the positive response! It looks like everyone wants Abby to find out, so that will be the next chapter. There was one comment about other people telling Abby what they've seen on FB with the marriage, I decided that other people definitely meant Marcus, and this happened.

_Marcus: Abby, please tell me Clarke's Facebook post is a joke?_

  
Abby stared at the message, what was Marcus on about? She opened Facebook, searching for her daughter's profile. She didn't need to scroll far before she found the post he was talking about.

  
Seventeen pictures of Clarke and her best friend Lexa in the park near their house. She had to admit, it was a fair imitation of a wedding shoot. Clark in a white lace dress, and Lexa in dark blue. She had often wondered when the girls were younger if their friendship would evolve into a romantic relationship.

  
**Clarke Griffin married Lexa Woods.**

  
The words stared at her from the screen. She looked around, spotting a nearby intern. "Stevenson!" She waved him over.

  
"Yes Chief?"

  
"Do young people put incorrect relationship statuses on Facebook?" She showed him the post.

  
He did his best to hide his confusion at the odd question from the chief of surgery. "Uh yeah, girls 'Facebook-marry' their friends." He shrugged. "My sister was married to a cat on Facebook for about six months."

  
"Good. Thank you." She took her phone back. "Do you think that's a Facebook marriage?"

  
"Probably, they seem pretty young. But those pictures suggest they're in a relationship for sure."

  
"They've been best friends since they were four."

  
"Right, yeah it's probably a joke."

  
"That's what I thought." Abby nodded as she headed for her office.

  
_Abby: Its a Facebook marriage. It's a thing the kids are doing these days. You know Clarke wouldn't get married without you there. Or me._

  
-

  
Marcus knew Abby never responded immediately to texts, but he was too impatient to wait for her reply. Instead he called his niece.

  
"Uncle Marcus?"

  
"Hi Clarke, how are you?"

  
"I'm great, how are you?"

  
"I'm good. So I saw something interesting on Facebook." He began.

  
"My wedding pictures?"

  
"Yes, there wouldn't be anything you wanted to tell me now, would there?"

  
"Lexa and I got married on the weekend. It was a small ceremony, we only had four guests. But we're happy."

  
"Clarke, are you messing with me?"

  
"Not at all." She chuckled. "It was important to us that we got married before the baby comes."

  
"The baby?"

  
"We're having a girl."

  
"Well then, congratulations." He said with a laugh. "We should have lunch next weekend."

  
"Yes please, usual time and place?"

  
"Sounds perfect, and bring your wife."

  
"I will. See you then."

  
"Bye." He ended the call, still every bit as confused as before he began.

  
Marcus was fairly certain she was messing with him, but with Clarke he couldn't help but wonder. He glanced at his screen and noticed that Abby had replied.

  
_Marcus: She had me going for a moment there._

  
-

  
Marcus was the first to arrive to their lunch date. He was perusing the menu - as if he wouldn't order the same thing he always did - when Clarke and Lexa arrived.

  
"Hi girls." He stood to hug Clarke.

  
"Hello Marcus." Lexa nodded.

  
"Hi." Clarke clung to her uncle for a long moment. "I've missed you. How is DC?"

  
"The same." He nodded. "I've missed you too. You should come to DC for college."

  
"I can't." She said apologetically. "We have a plan, and if we stick to it, we might survive."

Marcus laughed. "Always with the plan - you're just like your mother." He noticed the flash of hurt that crossed Clarke's faca at the mention of Abby. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

  
"Nothing at all." Clarke let out a humourless laugh. "Did you know she hasn't said anything more substantial than "have fun, don't stay up too late" to me in five years?"

  
"I'm sure that's an exaggeration." Her tried to defend his sister-in-law.

  
"No. Two weeks ago I told her I was going wedding dress shopping and I was taking her Amex - she told me to have fun!" Lexa rubbed her hand across Clarke's back soothingly.

  
"She probably thought you were joking."

  
"No, she actually doesn't listen to anything I say. Nothing I have to say is more important than her files." Clarke's eyes filled with tears.

  
"I'll talk to her for you." He offered.

  
Clarke took a deep breath. "No, I'll do it. Sorry, my hormones have me emoting in stereo." She laughed.

  
"Clarke, what's going on?"

  
"I told you on the phone - I'm pregnant. That's why Lex and I got married."

  
"I thought you were joking?"

  
"I'm not." She shook her head. "The pregnancy came as a surprise, but we might not get another chance, so we decided to do it."

  
"Hold up there kiddo, you need to explain." For a moment he sounded so much like Jake that Clarke almost broke down again.

  
Clarke took another slow breath, reigning in her emotions before nodding. "Lexa and I have been together for five years." Lexa held tight to her wife's hand offering silent support while she told her uncle everything.

  
"That's not the story I expected when you asked me out to lunch." Marcus said slowly when Clarke had finished explaining.

  
"Please don't hate me?"

  
"I could never hate you." He smiled before standing to pull her into a hug. "Although, I'm fairly certain I'm too young to be a great uncle." He joked.

  
"Thank you." Clarke mumbled into his neck, still hugging him tight.

  
"If you girls need anything at all, you let me know okay?" He pulled away before tentatively placing one hand on Clarke's stomach. "I'll do anything I can to help you out." He promised.

  
"Thanks Uncle Marcus." Clarke wiped the few stray tears from her face with a smile.

  
"And Lexa, welcome to the family - officially." He grinned before pulling Lexa into a hug as well.

  
After lunch he insisted on taking them shopping for both a wedding gift and a baby shower gift. Clarke agreed readily, always eager to spend as much time as possible with her dad's little brother.

  
He bought them a stick blender as a wedding gift, citing it as one of the most versatile kitchen appliances. And as a baby gift he bought them a cot that he swore would perfectly match the rocking chair his mother had always promised would be Clarke's when she had her first child.

  
Marcus helped them to carry everything back to the car (it's possible he didn't stop at the crib, but also purchased several other items he deemed essential).

  
"Your dad would have spoiled his grandkids rotten if he'd gotten the chance - since he can't, I've decided to do it for him." Marcus told them when Clarke tried to argue.

  
"Please, you'd spoil any kids I have regardless." Clarke teased.

  
"You're right, but now I have a really great excuse." He laughed as he slid the cot's box onto the backseat.

  
"Thanks for today." Clarke said. "I wish you'd visit more often."

  
"Well thanks to your Squid, I think I'll have to visit more often." He promised.

  
"Damn, you saw through my evil plan." Clarke joked.

  
"You know what? I'm not even mad." He laughed. "Keep me updated - I expect a copy of your next scan." He kissed Clarke's forehead one last time before letting her get in the car.

  
He walked back to his own car with a smile on his face, pulling his phone from his pocket he texted Abby.

  
_Marcus: Had lunch with Clarke today. Abby that girl of yours is amazing._

  
He looked at the screen for a long moment before deciding that his sister in law would need a little bit more of a push.

  
_Marcus: I took her shopping, get her to show you what we bought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally open to ideas, let me know if there's a moment in this that you want to see, it's just going to be one-shots so no need for it to be in order :)


	3. Abby finds out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby finds out, and the squid makes its entry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks again for all the amazing responses =) everyone was pretty unanimous on wanting Abby to finally clue in, so here you go!

"Lex! Lex wake up!" Clarke swatted her wife awake in the early hours of the morning.

  
"Wha-sup?" Lexa mumbled, shoving a mess of curls out of her face.

  
"I think we need to go to the hospital, it hurts."

  
Lexa was upright in a flash. "I'll see if your mum's home." She took off down the stairs to Abby's room. "She's not here." She panted on her return. "Let's get you into the car." She pulled Clarke to her feet and supported most of her weight as she half carried the blonde to the car.

  
Lexa drove as quickly as possible, glad for the ungodly hour and therefore empty roads. She used the hands free to call Abby on the way.

  
"Clarke? Is everything okay?"

  
"Abby, it's Lexa, I'm bringing Clarke to the hospital. We're about five minutes out."

  
"What happened?"

  
"She's in a lot of pain, can you meet us in the entry?"

  
"You'll have to come in through the ER, I'll try to meet you there."

  
"Is Jackson on shift?"

  
"He is."

  
"Can you let him know as well?" Lexa added. "Thanks, see you in a minute." She ended the call before Abby could ask questions - that wasn't a conversation she wanted to have over the phone.

  
As promised they were met at the doors by an orderly with a wheelchair.

  
Jackson arrived just as Lexa set Clarke down in the wheelchair, and he immediately took charge. Clarke was groggy from the pain, which left Lexa to answer Jackson's questions as best she could.

  
It simultaneously seemed to take forever and no time at all for Clarke to be admitted and taken to a private room.  
Jackson was not his usual chatty self as he examined Clarke and the baby. "We are going to go for an emergency c-section." He said just as Abby found them.

  
"Clarke?" She looked from her daughter to the array of machinery attached to her in utter horror.

  
"Abby, she's going to be okay." Jackson said. "Get an OR prepped." He ordered the nurse. "Clarke, we're going to sedate you."

  
"Lex, call Anya and Marcus. And stay with Squid, don't worry about me." Clarke told her wife.

  
"Can I be there for the delivery?" Lexa asked Jackson.

  
"I'm sorry Lexa." He shook his head. "You can wait for Squid at the nursery. I'll have one of the nurses let you know as soon as there's any news, okay?"

  
Lexa nodded seriously. "Thank you." She turned to Clarke. "I love you." She kissed her wife's forehead. "I'll see you when you wake up."

  
"I love you." Clarke replied.

  
"Okay, time to go." Jackson said as two orderlies came to take Clarke to surgery.

  
"I love you Clarke." Abby managed to squeeze her daughter's hand as she was wheeled out.

  
"Love you both." Clarke called back.

  
"You have some explaining to do." Abby told Lexa.

  
"I'll explain everything in a moment." She said, dialling her sister as she spoke. "Anya?"

  
"Lexa, it's four in the morning." Her sister practically growled into the phone.

  
"Clarke's in hospital. They've taken her into surgery."

  
"I'll grab Tris and head straight down. Do you need anything?" Anya's voice softened with worry.

  
"Can you bring the grab-bag?"

  
"Of course. I'll see you soon."

  
"Thanks Anya."

  
"No worries."

  
Lexa ended the call and immediately dialled Marcus.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Marcus, it's Lexa."

  
"Lexa? Is Clarke okay?"

  
"She's in surgery. Squid's coming early."

  
"I'll drive down. Keep me updated?"

  
"Abby's with me, One of us will call you if there's any news."

  
"Thanks, I'll see you soon."

  
"Drive safe." Lexa ended the call and turned her attention to Abby.

  
"How could you and Clarke hide something like this from me?" Abby demanded.

  
"We haven't. You have barely looked at Clarke since Jake passed." Lexa headed down the hallway to the nursery, waiting anxiously for her child's arrival.

  
"That is not true." Abby argued. "Clarke has always been prone to exaggeration."

  
"Abby, I've been living in your house for the last three months, and you haven't noticed." Lexa sighed. "I know Clarke isn't exaggerating because you also haven't noticed that your fridge is covered in sonogram prints, or that there's a crib set up in Clarke's room. Not to mention the fact that we can say literally anything to you most of the time and receive a generic reply."

  
"What?"

  
"It's true." Lexa shrugged. "We've been doing it for years. It started out as a game, we'd say ridiculous things just to get a reaction - which we never did. But the game got old." Lexa stared at Abby, waiting for her reaction, but her mother in law seemed to be in shock. "We told you when we found out Clarke was pregnant, we've told you about every scan and appointment, and you responded with things like 'that's nice' and 'have fun' - you haven't actually heard a damn thing either of us has said to you."

  
"Why would you not make me listen - my daughter who is underage, I'll remind you, is pregnant and you thought what, oh well we've told Abby so what does it matter?" Abby was mad, and Lexa knew that it was mostly at herself, but Lexa was easier to blame in that moment.

  
"Clarke is eighteen. Her birthday was two months ago." Lexa said.

  
Abby froze. She had missed her daughter's eighteenth birthday. "What?"

  
"We didn't throw a big party or anything - Clarke wouldn't have enjoyed it, but she had hoped that you would have at least said something." Lexa said. "Although she wasn't surprised - you've missed her last three birthdays."

  
Abby had gone pale, she didn't want to believe anything Lexa was saying, but she knew the girl wasn't the type to lie. "Why didn't you make me listen?" She asked slowly.

  
"Put yourself in Clarke's position. She spent years trying to get your attention - she dyed her hair hot pink, pierced her nose, stayed out all night - and got no reaction. I know you love her, and she does too, but your total lack of interest in her life has hurt her. She didn't try harder to tell you because you haven't shown that you care."

  
"I'm sorry." Abby whispered. "I'm glad though that she has had you - someone to love her."

  
"Clarke will always be able to count on me." Lexa held up her left hand, showing her wedding ring as proof.

  
Abby's response was cut off before she could say anything, by a shout from the far end of the hallway.

  
"Lexa?" Anya called as she hurried to her sister. "Any news?" She wrapped her in a hug.

  
"Jackson didn't say exactly what was wrong, just that they needed to go into surgery now." Lexa was shaking in her sister's hold, allowing herself a moment of weakness.

  
"Okay, they're in good hands, you told me yourself that Jackson is one of the best." She said soothingly. "And Clarke is tough, she'll fight like hell to be with you and the squid." Lexa nodded, she knew Anya was right, but she still worried.

  
"Mrs Griffin?" A nurse called to the waiting area.

  
"That's me." Lexa took a deep breath and made her way over to the nurse, ignoring Abby's look of surprise.

  
"Follow me." She took Lexa down the hall away from the main nursery. For a moment Lexa was afraid of what that meant. "Don't worry, your baby is doing great." She swiped a keycard to gain them access to the neonatal intensive care unit. "Here we are, three pounds twelve ounces and doing remarkably well for only thirty three weeks." She paused by a crib. "Meet your son."

  
"Son?" Lexa asked quietly, awed by the tiny human in front of her. "We thought we were having a little girl."

  
"The scans aren't always accurate." She chuckled. "Would you like to hold him?" Lexa nodded eagerly.

  
"Oh my god, he's so small." She gushed, holding him against her chest. "Hey squid." She couldn't help the tears that leaked as she held her son for the first time. "I'm your mama." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

  
"He was brought in here as a precaution, but he's in good health, so we'll keep a close eye on him over the next day or two, but when your wife is taken back to her room you can take him straight through to her."

  
"Thank you." Lexa beamed.

  
"Try moving your shirt slightly and resting his cheek directly on your skin - it will help him bond with you." She helped Lexa to move the low neckline of her shirt.

  
"Thank you."

  
"Is he your first?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"You're doing well, you've got a good hold." She smiled.

  
"My niece is thirteen months old, I was living with my sister when she was born."

  
"You've had practice then. That's good."

  
"Maria, Clarke Griffin is in recovery." Another nurse said across the quiet room.

  
"That's our cue to move." Maria said to Lexa. "Do you want to carry him? Or take him through in the crib?"

  
"I'll carry him."

  
"I though so." She chuckled. "Do you want to take him past the waiting room to meet some family?" Maria asked as she pushed the empty crib toward the door.

  
"No, Clarke should meet him first."

  
"Good answer. We'll go the other way." Lexa followed her down two new hallways to Clarke's room.

  
Jackson was at Clarke's bedside When they entered. "Come on in." He waved Lexa into the room. "She's still under, but she should wake up soon. Everything went well. We'll keep an eye on the incision site, but other than than you'll all be able to go home in a few days, a week at most."

  
"Thanks Jackson." Lexa smiled.

  
"I'll leave you to it. I'll be back to check on Clarke in a few hours. And hey, congratulations to you both." He let himself out of the room and suddenly Lexa was alone with just her wife and son. She watched Clarke for a moment, before making her decision. She laid the baby in the crib before gently shifting Clarke to one side of the bed.

  
Clarke began to stir about half an hour later. She woke slowly, still cloudy from the anaesthesia. "Lex?" She mumbled. She could feel her wife's arms around her, keeping her safe.

  
"I'm here." Lexa whispered, her lips against Clarke's skin. "And so is squid."

  
Clarke opened her eyes, her gaze drawn to the tiny bundle on her chest. "Oh my god." She breathed, already completely enamoured by their child.

  
"The scans were wrong, we have a son." Lexa told her. "Our little boy." She brought one hand to trace his tiny cheek.  
"He's perfect." Clarke decided.

  
"He is." Lexa agreed. "You do good work."

  
"I do." Clarke agreed.

  
They were silent for several minutes, watching their son sleep peacefully on Clarke's chest. "Anya is here, and Marcus is on his way, and there' son way your mother is going anywhere until she talks to you."

  
"We don't have to let anyone in just yet." Clarke said. "I want to exist in this bubble for a while longer. Where it's just us."

  
"Anything you want." Lexa agreed. She pulled Clarke closer to her, more than content to put off letting anyone else in for now.

  
"He needs a name."

  
"We already agreed on names for a boy." Clarke shrugged.

  
"Okay then." Lexa agreed.

  
Maria came back a while after Clarke woke up, she checked the baby's vitals before helping Clarke to breast feed for the first time. "He'll likely need short bursts of feeding at first, don't worry if he doesn't feed for long, or you think it's too often, just go with it." She smiled.

  
"Thank you." Clarke nodded.

  
"Shall I let your family in?" She asked as she reached for the door.

  
"Yes please." Clarke nodded.

  
"Which ones are they?" She asked Lexa.

  
"I'm assuming you know the chief of surgery?" Lexa asked as she pointed toward where Abby and Anya were talking.

  
"I do."

  
"She's Clarke's mother. And beside her is my sister." Lexa said.

  
"I'll send them in." Maria agreed.

  
Lexa went back to the bed, taking her place beside Clarke once more. "You're amazing." She told her wife.

  
"I know right?" Clarke laughed, resting her head on Lexa's shoulder.

  
The door opened slowly as first Anya and Tris then Abby entered the room.

  
"Where's my new niece?" Anya demanded holding her arms out expectantly.

  
"Fresh out of nieces, can we interest you in a nephew instead?" Clarke asked as she passed Anya their son.

  
"This is Aden Jacob Griffin." Lexa said proudly.

  
"He's perfect." Anya assured them. "Almost as good looking as my own kids."

  
"In your dreams woods." Clarke rolled her eyes.

  
In her stroller Tris woke with a cry and Anya was forced to hand Aden to Abby. Abby didn't try to hide the tears that streamed down her face as she looked at her grandson.

  
Aden was woken by Tris and he too started to cry, Lexa jumped up to take him from Abby, soothing him gently before laying him back on Clarke's chest.

  
"I'm sorry." Abby said to Clarke. "I was so lost after your father - it's not an excuse, I know, but it's all I have." She sighed. "Can you ever forgive me?"

  
"Yeah. I think I can." Clarke reached out a hand to her mother. "Just don't shut me out anymore."  
"Never." Abby promised.

  
"I'm going to get us some breakfast, any requests?" Anya stood.

  
"Coffee, please." Abby reached into her pocket for some cash.

  
"I've got it." Anya waved her off. "Lex?"

  
"You know what I like." She shrugged.

  
"I know I've probably lost the right to tell you what to do, but I'd like to talk about your plans." Abby said once Anya was gone.

  
"We can talk." Clarke agreed.

  
"What are you going to do about school?"

  
"We're both going to Polis U, we've already been accepted." Clarke said.

  
"Okay, but your acceptance is still conditional on you both graduating high school."

  
"I knew that I would likely struggle to keep up as my due date got closer, which is why I spoke to the guidance counsellor and arranged with my teachers to finish my academic load early. I've been on independent study for everything except art since spring break. And I can finish my art portfolio in the next five weeks." Clarke rattled off.

  
"And you Lexa?"

  
"I did the same, just in case squid arrived early." She nodded.

  
"Good." Abby nodded. "And how do you plan to attend classes and look after Aden?"

  
"All but one of my classes are online, and the one that isn't we'll work around." Clarke said.

  
"And half of my courses will be online, so I'll be around to help out too."

  
"Mum, we've thought this through, I've had to learn to be responsible over the last few years." Clarke sighed.

  
"And we've discussed everything with Anya." Lexa added.

  
"Okay. You can ask me for help too, if you need it." Abby said. "I know I haven't been a reliable parent recently, but I will be from now on."

  
"Thanks mum." Clarke smiled.

  
"Can I ask one other question?" Abby asked hesitantly.

  
"Sure." Clarke nodded.

  
"Who is Aden's father?"

  
"Lexa is." Clarke said, as though it were obvious.

  
Abby looked between the two of them. "You'll forgive me if I need a little more information than that."  
"I was born intersexed, I've always felt more comfortable presenting as female, but I have a penis." Lexa admitted. "I've been told by doctors my whole life that it will be almost impossible for me to have biological children, I'm almost entirely sterile."

  
"Aden is our little miracle, even if it did come as a surprise when I found out I was pregnant." Clarke added. "We know the timing isn't great, but we also knew that we might not get this chance again."

  
Abby nodded slowly, taking in the new information.

  
"Knock knock?" Marcus poked his head around the door, checking it was a good time.

  
"Uncle Marcus." Clarke gave him a wide smile as he entered the room. He carried a stuffed bear and a giant bunch of flowers.

  
"These are for you." He set the flowers on the table by the bed. "And this is for the squid." He placed the bear in the empty crib before leaning over to kiss Clarke's forehead. "How are you doing?"

  
"I'm good, a little sore." She admitted.

  
"And who have we got here?" He ran a careful finger down Aden's little nose.

  
"This is Aden Jacob." Clarke offered him to her uncle. "Want a cuddle?"

  
"Of course I do."

  
Marcus took Aden, staring at him in wonder. "Girls, he's amazing." He said. "You did well."

  
"We really did. He's probably the best baby in the world." Clarke nodded seriously.

  
"Possibly the best in history as well." Lexa chuckled.

  
"You're lucky Tris's asleep, she'd take offence at that." Anya shook her head.

  
"Tris is a close second." Lexa promised.

  
While Aden was quiet he made another round of the room, both Abby and Anya jumping at a chance for a longer snuggle with the boy.

  
Clarke leaned into Lexa's embrace, her head on the brunette's shoulder, as she looked around the room at her family. A family that felt complete for the first time since her dad died. Lexa caught on to Clarke's mood - she always did - and placed a small kiss to the blonde's temple before turning her attention back to the room, and their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, or if there's anything you'd like to see. Comments make my day =)


	4. Aden meets Raven and Octavia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your kudos and reviews, they really do make my day.

Clarke and Aden were released from hospital five days later. Clarke was under strict orders to rest, and she was banned from lifting anything heavier than her son. Clarke didn't like feeling useless, but she enjoyed simply relaxing on the couch with her wife and son. Not to mention the fact that Lexa took such good care of them both, constantly bringing Clarke snacks and bottles of water, or tucking a blanket around them both.

  
Not only was Clarke being coddled by her wife, but her mother seemed determined to catch her doing something she wasn't supposed to. Reminding Clarke what Jackson had said every few minutes.

  
On their fourth day at home Aden was fussy. He had been fed, he was clean and warm, but not too hot, he had been burped - he was just fussy. Clarke held him against her shoulder, walking slow laps of the living room as it was the only thing that seemed to work.

  
"Clarke, you're not meant to be over exerting yourself." Abby reminded her.

  
"I'm fine. My stitches aren't pulling, I'm taking it slow." She said through only slightly gritted teeth.

  
"If you push yourself recovery will take longer. You know that."

  
"I do." Clarke nodded. "But I'm not pushing myself."

  
"Maybe Lexa should take over for a while, you should lay down." Abby suggested.

  
"Lexa is asleep. She did exactly this for three hours at stupid o'clock this morning so I could sleep - she has earned a nap."

  
"I'm just worried."

  
"I know, and I appreciate your concern, but I'm okay, really. I've got this."

  
Someone rang the doorbell and the noise set Aden off all over again. Clarke wanted to cry. Abby went to answer the door, while Clarke turned her focus back to calming her son.

  
"- sorry, I don't think it's a good time for Clarke to have-" Clarke caught a snippet of Abby's words and peered around the doorway once Aden's cries had dropped back down to a quiet grizzle.

  
"O! Rae, come in." She grinned, happy to see her friends.

  
"Clarke, it's important to limit his interactions with possibly harmful germs for the first few weeks." Abby began. "You can't have a revolving door of people traipsing through the house."

  
"Mum. I told them to come over. It's not a bus load of tourists, it's O and Rae." Clarke sighed.

  
"Clarke-"

  
"Mum. Please, just let them in." Clarke cut her off, glaring until Abby relented and moved aside to let the two teens in.

  
Clarke made her was back to the living room with her friends in tow. She closed the door, and waited until she heard Abby retreat to her office.

  
"I don't know how you both deal with the whole having parents thing." Clarke shuddered. "She has opinions about everything - is that normal?"

  
"Yeah." Octavia nodded.

  
"And she second guesses everything I do."

"But hey, at least she sees you now, right?" Raven joked.

  
"I'm not sure which I prefer honestly." Clarke admitted.

  
"Enough about your mother." Octavia decided.

"Tell us everything about Aden."

  
Clarke gave her friends the highlights of Aden's nine day life - which for the doting new mother was a surprisingly long list. She made it abundantly clear that Aden was generally the best baby ever, despite his current fussy state.

  
"Okay, now tell me something else, any news from he outside world."Clarke demanded once she had finished her story.

  
"Monty and Harper declared that they're dating." Raven offered.

  
"Weird, I can't say I see it." Clarke had been so sure Monty was gay, and Harper definitely didn't seem his type.

  
"We're letting them go with it for now, but it's weird, for sure." Raven agreed.

  
"A new guy just moved in down the street. Bell hates him."

  
"Why?"

  
"Because the first time she saw the guy she declared she wanted to climb him like a tree." Raven rolled her eyes.

  
"You don't understand, he's this giant beefcake, totally intimidating, but the minute we started talking he's a total squish. I'm in love."

  
"Keep me updated." Clarke grinned.

  
"Updated on what?" Lexa asked as she wandered in. She took Aden from Clarke, allowing the blonde to sit, while she paced with the baby.

  
"Octavia's new crush."

  
"Pics?" Lexa asked.

  
"Yeah, he added me on Facebook." Octavia unlocked her phone me pulled up the guy's profile. "Huh, apparently you know him." She handed her phone to Lexa.

  
"How did you meet him?"

  
"He moved in down the street."

  
"Clarke, can you take Aden for a moment?" Clarke was confused, but she nodded and stood. Lexa left the room and came back with her phone. She typed a message, receiving a response a few seconds later. "He's on his way over." She said.

  
"Lex?" Clarke asked.

  
"It's Lincoln."

  
"Lincoln your cousin?" Clarke asked, she'd only met him once, several years earlier, he had been considerably smaller than the picture Octavia had shown them though.

  
"He's your cousin?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Those are some impeccable genes." Raven said, clearly impressed. "Got any cousins for me?"

  
"Sorry Rae, Linc's my only cousin." Lexa shrugged as she made her way outside to meet Lincoln

  
"Lexi!" Lincoln  jogged the last of the distance between them to wrap her in a hug. "I'm glad you were outside, I would have gone next door." He said.

  
"That would have just confused Anya." Lexa shrugged. 

  
Lincoln looked between the two houses, clearly confused. "Anya lives next door?"

  
"We have some catching up to do." Lexa agreed. "We might as well start with, yes, Anya lives next door. I moved in with the Griffins a few months a ago."

  
"Why? Did something happen with you and Anya?"

  
"No, we're still close." Lexa assured him as they sat on the front steps. "You remember Clarke, my girlfriend right?"

  
"Yeah, I liked her last time I was in town."

  
"Well she's not my girlfriend anymore." She held out her hand, showing Lincoln her wedding ring.

  
"Wait, so when you posted on Facebook about being married - that wasn't a joke?"

  
"No, we're actually married."

  
"I'm guessing there's a reason you didn't even wait for graduation before thing the knot?"

  
"There is." Lexa agreed. "Clarke got pregnant."

  
"You're going to be a parent?"

  
"I am already, my son is nine days old."

  
"Really? Congratulations Lexi." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

  
"Want to meet him?" Lincoln nodded as Lexa stood. "Linc, you remember Clarke, and these are our friends Raven and I hear you've already met Octavia." Lexa introduced her cousin. "And this little guy is Aden." She took Aden from Clarke to show Lincoln.

  
"After your dad?" Lincoln asked.

  
"Yeah, Aden Jacob Griffin." Lexa nodded.

"After both our dads."

  
"He looks like you."

  
"Does he? All I can see in him is Clarke." Lexa smiled.

  
"He's a mini-you, Lex." Clarke agreed with Lincoln.

  
"Clarke, I'm going shopping, is there anything you want me to pick-" Abby paused, noting Lincoln's presence. "I thought you were only having two friends over."

  
"This is Lexa's cousin Lincoln. His family just moved in a couple of blocks over." Clarke explained.

  
"Okay, no one else is coming over though, right?" The front door opened as Abby spoke.

  
"Hi Abby." Anya breezed past Abby and into the lounge. "I thought I saw you go by." She grinned at Lincoln.

  
"Anya." He hugged her. "And Tris." He grinned, tapping the toddler's nose.

  
"Clarke?" Abby looked around at the room that now seemed full of people. "I thought you said only two people?"

  
"Mum, it's fine. Aden is fine." Clarke reminded her.

  
Abby looked as though she wanted to argue the point further, however she could see that she had already pushed Clarke to her limit. "Okay, I'll be back soon." Abby said with a sigh.

  
"She's still driving you nuts then?" Anya asked once the front door had closed behind Abby.   
"Yes." Clarke nodded. "I almost wish I was invisible again."

  
"Here." Lexa placed a finally sleeping Aden into Clarke's arms, knowing that his sleeping face never failed to calm Clarke.

  
"Can I hold him?" Octavia asked after a moment of quiet.

  
"Sure." Clarke carefully transferred Aden into Octavia's arms.

  
"He's so tiny." She marvelled. "Rae, get a pic." She nodded to her phone on the coffe table in front of her.

  
Raven took several shots, showing them to Octavia and Clarke for approval. "Okay, my turn." She held out her arms expectantly. "He's so cute." Raven complained. "That's one hell of a build-job Griff."

  
"I know right?" Lexa agreed. "I'm outsourcing all of my baby production to Clarke for sure."

  
"You'd better." Clarke warned.

  
"O, I need pics too." Raven demanded.

  
"Can we post them?" Octavia asked as she flicked through the pictures Raven had taken.

  
"We want to post the first picture." Clarke shook her head.

  
"Actually, why haven't you posted pictures already?" Lincoln asked.

  
"We didn't really tell anyone that Clarke was pregnant." Lexa shrugged.

  
"Why not?"

  
"I didn't want everyone to treat me differently." Clarke admitted. "There was a senior when we were sophomores who got pregnant and everyone talked about her all the time. I didn't want anyone saying those things about me."

  
"As if we would have let anyone talk shit about you."

  
"Raven, please control your potty-mouth around my son." Lexa admonished.

  
"Or better yet, my daughter - who is actually starting to parrot the words she hears." Anya glared.

  
"Sorry." Raven said. "But seriously we've got your back."

  
"Don't you want to show him off?"

  
"I really do." Clarke agreed. "Lexa, help me choose a picture for the post."

  
**Clarke Griffin - with Lexa Griffin: Welcome to the world our little Squid. Born seven weeks early, but ready to take on the world. Your mamas love you Aden Jacob Griffin.**

  
-

  
Later that night while Lexa gave Aden his bath Clarke sat with Abby in the kitchen. "Mum, we need to talk." Clarke began.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"I know you're trying to help, but I need you to give me some space." Clarke said slowly. "I know that you're trying to make up for lost time, and I want us to rebuild our relationship, I do. But I've essentially been on my own for the last six years, so I need you to respect that I'm an adult capable of making my own decisions."

  
"I know, but you're also a first time parent, and I remember how daunting that was." Abby said.

  
"When Lexa and I told Anya I was pregnant, she made us look after Tris for two days on our own, to show us what we were in for." Clarke said. "I've spent plenty of time helping with Tris since then, just for the practice. I prepared the best way I knew how."

  
"It's different when you're looking after someone else's child." Abby countered.

  
"I know. But I need you to trust that I'm not stumbling blind here and that I can make decisions for my son."

  
"So you don't want my help?" Abby looked hurt.

  
"That's not it. I appreciate everything you've been doing to help Lexa and I since we've been home, I just want you to help us a little less. We will need to do everything on our own once we move to dad's apartment-"

  
"Why are you moving there?"

  
"It's so much closer to campus, it'll make everything a little easier. We might even get a taste of the college experience." She joked.

  
"I don't think that that's a good idea." Abby said slowly.

  
"From the apartment we will be able to walk to campus, rather than having to drive across town all the time."

  
"And how do you plan to support yourselves on your own?"

  
"Lexa has a little bit of money from her parents, plus her savings, and I have the money dad left me for college."

  
"That money was meant for your tuition."

  
"We both have scholarships."

  
"If you're moving across town I want the three of you here for one meal a week."

  
"I'd like that." Clarke agreed.

  
"And I don't want you to use your dad's money for college. Invest it, so you can buy a house when you graduate." Abby decided. "I'll pay you a weekly allowance."

  
"Are you sure?" Clarke was surprised that her mother caved to the idea so easily.

  
"You're already going to have a lot on your plate with school and Aden, I don't want either of you trying to work as well, you'd only suffer for it. I would rather you lived here, but I can see the advantages of your dad's apartment." Abby conceded. "Your inheritance will be better used toward getting the three of you a house in a nice suburb after you graduate."

  
"Thank you." Clarke said, she couldn't help but agree with her mother, she knew the apartment would be too small once Aden got older.

  
"Clarke?" Lexa was reluctant to interrupt their conversation, but the grizzling newborn in her arms made it necessary.

  
"Come on little squid." Clarke smiled as she reached out to take the baby.

  
"I'll leave you to it." Abby kissed Clarke's head before retreating to her office.

  
"How did you go?" Lexa asked.

  
"Good, we got a little side tracked, but I'm pretty sure she heard me."

  
"I'm glad." Lexa placed a glass of water in front of Clarke, knowing that breastfeeding always made her thirsty. "I'll sit up with Squid once you've fed him if you want? You can at least sleep until his next feed."

  
"You're the best." Clarke nodded.

  
"Only the best for you." Lexa smirked.

  
"Smooth Mrs Griffin, very smooth." Clarke giggled.

  
Lexa waited while Aden drank his fill before taking him back from the exhausted blonde.

  
"What if you both came to snuggle with me?" Clarke suggested.

  
"Sure. We'll be right behind you." Lexa agreed as she patted Aden's back, listening for his burps.

  
By the time Lexa made it to their bedroom Clarke had changed into a clean set of pyjamas and was cleaning her teeth in the bathroom across the hall.

  
She placed Aden in the middle of the bed just as Clarke made her way over. They both slid into bed on their sides facing each other with Aden nestled safely between them.

  
"Love you." Clarke said.

  
"Are you talking to me or the baby?" Lexa asked.

  
"Both of you."

  
"Good. We love you too." Lexa smiled. "Get some sleep." Clarke's eyes were already closed, a small smile of contentment etched on her face as she fell asleep.


	5. When Lexa found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back in time, to when hey discovered that Clarke was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long time between chapter, I know. I have a few more ideas., but this one was inspired by a comment from user Phoenix1023.
> 
> If you’ve got a scene you want to see leave me a comment, or hassle me on tumblr: ineedhappyendings
> 
> I can’t promise regularly scheduled updates, but I’ll try to update again soon.

Clarke stared at the stick in her hand, she was in big trouble and she knew it. The happy little face on the display panel seemed to be mocking her as her mind churned with every way in which her life was about to change. A knock on the door brought her back from her thoughts just in time to hear Lexa ask softly. “Clarke, are you okay?”

Lexa. Sweet, caring, Lexa. Clarke suddenly wanted to cry - she’d messed up both their lives. “Um, yeah.” Her voice came out hitched, almost a sob.

Lexa pushed the door open slowly, giving Clarke time to tell her to get lost - and that gesture alone was all it took to tip clarke over the edge into full-blown sobs. “Hey, babe, what’s wrong?” Lexa asked as she pulled Clarke into her arms.

Clarke was unable to form words, she simply held up the stick, sobbing harder as she clung to her girlfriend. “You’re pregnant?” Lexa pulled back slightly.

“It’s yours.” Clarke hurried to assure her, she couldn’t bear for Lexa to think for even a moment that she would betray her.

“But, the doctor said I’d be sterile.” Lexa said.

“We probably should have been more careful.” Clarke wiped away her tears.

“We need a grown up.” Lexa decided.

“We need to talk first.” Clarke shook her head.

“Let’s go to your room.” Lexa agreed, taking Clarke’s hand to lead her out of the bathroom.

“You start.” Clarke said, still fighting to control her sobs.

“Okay, well, first, the final decision here is yours - your body your choice.” Lexa began. “I will be right there beside you for whatever you choose.”

“Pros and cons.” Clarke prompted.

“Okay, pro - this means I’m not as sterile as we thought, and kids are an option for me.” She began. “Con, we’re maybe too young to raise a child. Pro, our baby would be insanely good looking. Con, it will make finishing school hard, for both of us.”

“What if this baby is a fluke - what if this is your only chance to be a biological parent?” Clarke asked. “This could be our miracle.”

“Clarke, you’re seventeen. I can’t ask you to have my baby just because we might not get another chance.” Lexa shook her head.

“But I don’t think I can ask you to give that up either.” Clarke insisted. “Can we keep it?”

“We’ll find a way.” Lexa nodded. “If that’s what you want.”

“I do.” Clarke leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. “I love you Lexa.”

“I love you too.” The brunette smiled. “We should make a plan.”

“We have to finish school, and we have to get into the same college.” Clarke began, reaching for a notebook.

“Polis U.” Lexa said. “It’s our first choice anyway.”

“Do they have scholarships were eligible for?” Clarke suggested. “You’ll qualify for an academic scholarship for sure, miss straight A’s.”

“There’s a scholarship here that you’re eligible for.” Lexa said, turning her phone to Clarke. Showing her a section for children of faculty members with tenure. “Your dad had tenure, and it says here that that counts.”

“Okay, email me the forms - when do applications close?”

“Next month.”

“Okay.” She nodded. “We can live in dad’s old apartment, it’s close to campus and we wouldn’t have to pay rent.”

“I can get a part time job to help with expenses.”

“I have my inheritance.” Clarke shook her head. She had received the bulk of her father’s life insurance payout in his will, although Clarke had never specified just how much money she had received.

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded.

“We have to tell your mom, and Anya.” Lexa reminded her.

“You’re right.” Clarke nodded. “Let’s go now.” She quickly went back to the bathroom and rinsed her face before heading downstairs with Lexa.

“Hi girls, how are you?” Abby barely looked up from the article she was reading.

“I’m pregnant.” Clarke told her. “We’re keeping the baby, but we have a plan.”

“Sound like fun. Don’t be out too late.” Abby nodded.

“Mom!” Clarke huffed.

“Clark, I have to finish this article, can we talk about this later?” Abby still didn’t look at her daughter.

“Fine.” Clarke sighed as she turned and pulled Lexa out the door.

The Woods’ house was slightly smaller than the Griffin’s, but Anya kept it well. They crossed the lawn and headed up to the porch. Anya was in the kitchen enjoying a rare moment of peace, cup of coffee In her hand as she sat at the small dining table.

“Anya, we need to tell you something.” Lexa began as she and Clarke sat down opposite her.

“That sounds serious.”

“I’m pregnant.” Clarke said. “With Lexa’s baby.”

“Okay. And what are you planning to do?”

“We are keeping it.” Clarke said, her hand resting over her stomach protectively.

“Do you understand what that means?” Anya asked.

“Yes?” Lexa seemed confused by her sister’s reaction.

“I want the two of you to take Tris for the whole weekend. Every night-time feed, every diaper change, everything. From Friday after school until Monday morning until you go back.” She decided. “If at any point you tap out, then we’ll talk about other options, it if you make it through, then we will be having a very frank conversation about your future. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Clarke nodded. “We’ll do it.”

Anya watched the two of them for a long moment. Finally she dropped her fist against the table. “Dammit Lexa! You were meant to be smarter than this.” She fumed. “You weren’t meant to screw up your life like I did.”

“Your life doesn’t seem so screwed up to me.” Lexa countered. “You have a good job, you have me and Tris, this house.”

“How much of that would I have if mom and dad didn’t die? They kicked me out when Gus was born. I had nothing.”

“We’ve thought this through.” Clarke told her. “This wasn’t our plan, but what if Lex doesn’t get another chance? We both know that the doctors thought she wouldn’t get this chance at all.”

“This could be my only chance to be a mother, please Anya.”

“Shit. You’re right.” She sighed. “I’m sorry, I just hate seeing you make my mistakes.”

“I know. We didn’t mean for this to happen - but we can’t throw away this chance either.” Lexa told her.

“Okay. I’m here for you.” She agreed. “Have you made a doctors appointment yet?”

“No, I peed on the stick less than an hour ago.” Clarke shook her head.

“Okay, make an appointment, I’ll come with you.” Anya told her.

“Thank you.” Clarke smiled.

“But you’re still taking Tris for the weekend. You need to understand what your in for.” Anya told them both.

“Of course.” Lexa nodded. “We’ll be here right after school.”

-

Clarke left a note on the fridge for Abby, just in case she wondered where her daughter was, but she hardly expected her to see it. She grabbed her favourite pillow and her pyjamas and headed next door.

“Hey Lex.” She smiled as she walked in. “Hey baby girl.” She reached out to take Tris as soon as she’d put her bag and pillow down. “You’re such a good baby aren’t you?” She cooed, kissing Tris’ forehead.

“We can do this.” Lexa said confidently.

“Totally.” Clarke agreed.

“I like your confidence, but you’re barely a minute in.” Anya laughed as she flicked through Netflix on the couch.

Anya was right. Taking care of a baby full time was harder than they expected. Tris woke three to four times through the night, and she fussed all day Saturday, only calming if one of them was holding her and pacing. She spiked a fever on Sunday, and Anya almost stepped in, but Clarke kept calm, and found the baby Tylenol in the medicine cabinet, she asked Anya for advice a couple of times, but she refused to give in.

“Okay.” Anya conceded on Sunday evening. “I believe you now understand what it will be like you have a baby.” She took Tris from Lexa’s hold. “I’ll do what I can to help, but now it’s time to talk about your plans.” She pointed them back toward the dining table.

“Have you made an appointment yet?”

“Yes, with one of my mum’s colleagues. Dr Jackson.”

“How did you mother take the news? You have told her?”

“She took it in the same way she takes everything I tell her, she said ‘sounds like fun, don’t stay out too late’ - she didn’t even listen.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Okay.” Anya nodded. “We’ll work on that problem later. Let’s talk timeframes. Roughly when you you think your due?”

“Um, I’m not sure.” She shrugged. “Maybe June?”

“Okay, so how are you planning to finish school?”

“I’ve made an appointment to speak to the guidance counsellor, to make a plan. Lexa and I are also applying for full-ride scholarships to Polis U.”

“Good, and how will you live?” Anya asked. “You can’t raise a baby in a dorm.”

“My dad had an apartment right near campus, he used it when he was working late - mum hated him driving across the city late at night. He owned it outright, and he left If to me when he died.” Clarke said. “It’s small, but it has two bedrooms and it’s walking distance from campus.”

“And what about living expenses? Food, diapers, formula if you need it?”

“My dad left me some money, and my mum will probably give me an allowance so I can focus on my studies.”

“And what will you do with the baby while you’re in class? Will you put him or her into daycare, or are you going to attempt to schedule your classes to be able to trade off duties?”

“The course I’ve applied for can be completed almost entirely online. And the classes I have to attend I’ll schedule around Lexa’s classes.”

“Okay.” Anya agreed. “Lexa, I have a small amount saved for your college fund - it’s what I haven’t had to touch from mom and dad’s money.”

“Really?”

“It’s not as much as I wanted to give you, since we had to fix the heating and the plumbing last year, but it’ll get you by for a little while at least - longer if you get a full ride.”

“I will.” Lexa nodded. “I hope.”

-

Anya picked Clarke and Lexa up from school on Tuesday afternoon. Tris was still at daycare, they would collect her on the way home from Clarke’s appointment. Anya has a list of questions to ask the doctor, Clarke was just hoping that everything was normal.

“Hi Clarke.” Dr Jackson said as he walked them through to an exam room.

“Hi, this is my girlfriend, Lexa, and her sister Anya.” Clarke introduced everyone. “This is Dr Jackson.”

“Nice to meet you both.” He nodded. “So, which of you is my patient today?”

“Me.” Clarke said. “I took a home pregnancy test last week, and it was positive, so here we are.”

“Okay, When was your last period?”

“Um, maybe six or seven weeks ago?”

“And are you in any birth control?”

“No. I was on the pill for a little while, but it affected my moods, so I stopped taking it.”

“Okay.” He nodded. “And how many partners have you had unprotected sex with?”

“Only Lexa. She’s the only person I’ve had sex with at all.”

“And have you both had a screening for STI’s?”

“No, but we were both virgins before each other.”

“I’m still going to recommend that you get yourselves screened.” He said. “I can take the blood from each of you today, and send it off.”

“Thank you doctor.” Anya agreed on their behalf.

“Okay, now, if Lexa’s the only one you’ve had sex with - why the pregnancy test?”

“I was born intersex.” Lexa said.

“You have a functional penis?” Jackson clarified.

“Yes. Although my doctor said it was unlikely I’d be able to procreate.”

“Okay.” He nodded.

“We’re counting on your discretion.” Clarke said. “You can write a paper, but not using our names.”

“Of course.” He agreed. “Does your mother know?”

“I’ve told her.” Clarke nodded. It wasn’t technically a lie.

“Oh good.” He chuckled. “Now, let’s get your weight and then we’ll take a look and see what’s going on and we can go from there.” He pointed to he scales.

Clarke stepped onto the scale and waited as he took notes of her weight and height.

“Okay, on the table.” He instructed. “And pull your shirt up to the bottom of your bra.”

The gel was cold, but it warmed quickly as the wand smeared it across her stomach. Her eyes were glued to the screen as she watched the black and white lines move with the wand. “There we go.” Jackson paused and pointed to the screen. “Right there, you are definitely pregnant, and judging by the size, I’d estimate about ten weeks along.” He confirmed. “I’ll print you a copy of this.” He pressed several buttons before the printer whirred to life.

The appointment ended with the usual spiel in regards to all the dos and don’ts of pregnancy. Clarke was given a stack of pamphlets to refer to, and a diet plan. “Do you have any questions?”

“When do we see you again?”

“Twelve weeks is the next standard checkpoint, so on your way out, make an appointment for two weeks time.”

“Okay.” Clarke nodded. “Thank you Dr Jackson.”

“No problem. If you have any concerns or questions, don’t hesitate to call me.” He agreed as he saw them out of his office and back to the waiting room.

-

“Anya?” Clarke asked as they drove home.

“Yeah?”

“Would it be okay if I spent more time with Tris? I’d like to get in as much practice as I can, before our baby comes.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Anya agreed. “You can hang out with Tris anytime - I’d appreciate the help.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll keep her stuff - save you having to buy everything.” She offered. “You’ll need to buy your own furniture, since Tris will still be using hers, but clothes and toys, I can save those for you.”

“Thank you.” Lexa said. “We really appreciate the help.”

-

Clarke began to feel insecure a few weeks after their second appointment. She was certain that Lexa would feel trapped by their baby - that the brunette would resent Clarke, and their child, for holding her back. Lexa denied having even an inkling of any such feelings but Clarke’s hormones could not be assuaged. Their anniversary was coming up, and so Lexa came up with a plan to put Clarke at ease.

She booked dinner at Clarke’s favourite Italian restaurant, the baby apparently loved lasagne. They got dressed up and walked the few blocks there. “Thank you, this is lovely.” Clarke smiled as they took their seats.

“Of course.” Lexa said, taking Clarke’s hand across the table.

They ordered, and talked as they usually did, but Lexa could tell that Clarke was still stewing in her anxiety. “Clarke.” She began. “I want you to know, that I am one hundred percent here for you, and for our baby. I know that you’re worried that I’ll resent you, and our little squid, but I promise you, I won’t.” She pulled her other hand from her pocket. “This is my promise, that I will be with you through every step. I love you Clarke, and I know we’re young, but I believe that you’re my forever.” She offered what had been her mother’s engagement ring to the blonde. “This doesn’t have to be an engagement ring, if can be a promise ring until you’re ready - I just needed you to know that I’m all in.”

“If we get married before our squid is born, then you become my next of kin.” Clarke said, and Lexa slid the ring into her finger. “If anything happened to me, you’d have no issue legally speaking, in getting custody or anything else.” She continued. “I think we should do it.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“Yes.” Clarke beamed. “Let’s get married.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could be persuaded to continue. Let me know if there are any moments you want to see.


End file.
